


Poroto

by mumuchaeng



Category: One Piece
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Past, Sanji Is Not A Vinsmoke, painful memories, the real father of sanji
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27730318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumuchaeng/pseuds/mumuchaeng
Summary: Un pétalo de la infancia de Sanji en el baratie.
Relationships: Aka Ashi no Zeff | Red-Leg Zeff & Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 5





	Poroto

Otro día en el restaurante Baratie, aunque el jefe cocinero y el pequeño niño no lo demostraban, estaban muy felices de tenerlo: junto a nuevos empleados que eran 'rechazados' de otros lugares por sus antecedentes penales.

El niño había cargado una pesada bolsa de patatas hasta la puerta, le resultaba difícil y sentía sus brazitos entumecerse por todo el esfuerzo. Llegó a la puerta de la cocina exhausto pero satisfecho por haberlo logrado. Allí tomó varias patatas y en el lavabo las comenzó a lavar con agua: eran patatas muy grandes, tanto así que temblaban sus manos al sostenerlas.

Patty. — ¿¡Tanto problema para traer esta bolsa de patatas, renacuajo!? — Gritó en la puerta de la cocina, tomó la bolsa con suma facilidad y la dejó en una esquina.

El pequeño niño. — ¡Es pesada y soy pequeño para cargarla, no me jodas! — Insultó, pese a ser un niño tenia un fuerte vocabulario

Patty. — ¡Eres pequeño para cuando te conviene, renacuajo! ¡No finjas demencia! — El niño le respondió sacando su lengua, un gesto acorde a su edad. — ¡Sanji...! ¡No me jodas, debilucho!

Sanji infló sus mejillas las cuales empezaban a estar rojas premonizando un llanto.

Hace tiempo no había escuchado "debilucho" hacia su propia persona, le traían pésimos recuerdos. Trago fuerte y por esta vez decidió ignorar a Patty, ya que sabía que si le contestaba podría caer en la vergüenza de llorar y ser llamado "niña".

Patty. — ¡No me ignores, debilucho! ¡No puedes convalecer por una bolsa de vegetales! — Siguió esperando una respuesta que no recibió.

Solo recibió el grito del viejo. — ¡Si vienes a molestar aquí en vez de trabajar, vete del restaurante! — El viejo Zeff luego miró a Sanji quien mientras lavaba la misma patata ahogaba unos quejidos, como si aguantara el llorar.

Zeff muchas veces veía llorar a Sanji ya que era un niño, pero era la primera vez que se tragaba sus lágrimas de una forma tan cruel, así lo percibía. No diría que conoce a ese niño como su palma, pero el tiempo que pasaron juntos le hizo sentir que conocía a Sanji como si él lo hubiera engendrado.

Sanji miró a Zeff, con sus ojos cristalizados y unos destellos de rabia. El hombre le asintió y Sanji dejo las patatas para correr de la cocina.

Patty. — ¡Poroto rubio! ¡Vuelve aquí! ¡Aun no termino contigo! — Seguido recibió un golpe, era la pata de palo de Zeff contra su cara. — ¿¡Desde cuando tú proteges al poroto!?

Zeff. — ¡No lo protejo, te recuerdo que debes volver al trabajo! — Y dejó la sartén con la cebolla. — Atiende eso, idiota. — Dejó la cocina para ir en dirección donde el niño había corrido.

" _Siempre son las mismas palabras contra él ¿Por qué ahora le afecta?"_ Pensó suspirando, fue a la habitación del niño y antes de toca la puerta apoyó su oreja contra ella para escuchar unos sollozos.

Siempre lloraba ese niño, suspiró pensando que tal vez solo exageraba y era una escena.

Iba a levantar su pata de palo para poder golpear la puerta y entrar a su estilo pero la voz del niño le frenó en seco.

— _"¿Por qué debe repetirse?"_ — Decía entre sollozos. — " _No soy débil, soy normal ¿Aquí también..?"_

Ahora tenia confusión, porque no entendía eso de "repetirse" y ser normal ¿Acaso ese comentario de Patty fue mucho? Lo dudaba, ya que siempre le decían cosas peores, él la respondía aún peor redoblando la apuesta en ningún momento había quedado tan afectado.

Tragó fuerte, de Sanji no conocía mas que sus actitudes y su vida desde que lo conoció: no sabe quien era él antes. Si tenia padres o amigos... Siempre asumió que sus padres eran cocineros del antiguo restaurante donde estaba antes de que ambos pasen por ese cruel momento.

Allí cayó en cuenta que no conocía al niño, solo lo que él quería mostrar. Con ese pensamiento cruzó la puerta de la habitación y la cerró detrás de él, Sanji le miró con su ceja fruncida y su rostro empapado de lágrimas mientras abrazaba la almohada. Así es como los niños arreglaban sus problemas, abrazando algo en reemplazo de una calidez perdida.

Zeff. — Poroto. — Lo nombró por su apodo, uno de los tantos. 

El niño secó sus lágrimas con su muñeca y respondió. — ¡Vete si vienes a burlarte! — Se estaba volviendo un ambiente pesado para el pequeño Sanji. — ¡Sí, soy un debilucho! — Siguió, sin esperar respuesta del cocinero anciano. Parecía pesarle en el corazón al pequeño. — ¡Soy débil, no tengo piel de hierro! ¡Cocino para las ratas! ¡Yo siento! ¿¡Y qué!? ¿¡También aquí me patearan por ello!?

Habiendo confesado a su manera ese pesar que le dolía en el corazón, el niño se sumió a un llanto mas ruidoso; desgarrador casi.

Zeff no salía de su sorpresa. Pese a que los insultos en el restaurante nunca paraban de ser creativos, él jamas recordaba que algunos de esos salieran de la boca de algún empleado.

Suspiró, llevando su mano a su cabeza y rascándose. — ¿Algunos de esos idiotas te dijo algo? Que raro de ti prestándole atención. — No fueron las palabras justas y lo sabia.

Sanji. — ¿¡Por qué le prestaría atención a esos idiotas!? ¡No es por ellos, dejame solo! — Gritó desesperado.

Era un niño que no sabia poner en orden sus sentimientos y no los controlaba aún. Claro que los insultos de sus compañeros de trabajo no le duelen, le divierten; solo era algo mas profundo que le atacaba y aun no le dejaba dormir.

Zeff soltó un suspiro y se acerco al niño, para darle un golpe con sus nudillos en la coronilla. — ¿¡Qué si eres un debilucho!? Eres cocinero ¡No un soldado! — El niño levantó la mirada, aterrorizado y sorprendido. — ¿Piel de hierro? ¡No necesitas eso tan inhumano, solo debes saber afilarlo en el cuchillo para cortar mejor!

Sanji tenia una mirada diferente a los regaños que recibía constantemente, era de terror absoluto y sorpresa: como su estuviera escuchando las noticias mas sorprendente que su cuerpo podía soportar.

Zeff. — ¿¡Y cocinar para las ratas!? ¡ESE ES TU DEBER COMO COCINERO! — Las manos en la almohada temblaron. — ¡No importa si el comensal es una rata, un mono, un tigre o un monstruo! Si tiene hambre ¡Debes cocinarle, es tu deber!

Sanji no pudo asentir, su cuerpo temblaba mientras las lágrimas caían una detrás de otra. Para Zeff, sin duda ese joven había pasado por un trauma. Que cruel era la vida en ocasiones.

Zeff. — ¡No sé quien te ha dicho esa olla de mierda! ¡Pero es un imbécil! ¡Tú eres un cocinero, no un soldado hecho para la guerra!

Sanji bajó su cabeza, pareciendo avergonzado.. _. "¿Por qué ese viejo sabe exactamente que decir? ¿Acaso me conoce mas de lo que yo imaginaba? ¡imposible!"_

Zeff. — ¡Mirame cuando te hablo! — Llevó su mano al rostro del niño para levantarlo, al levantar su mirada vio como mordía su labio inferior mientras apretaba sus ojos para controlar ese desgarrador llanto. — ¡Mira, no sé que habrás sido o hecho antes de conocernos! ¡Pero tu vida es esta, aquí en el restaurante! ¡Ahora no eres mas que un cocinero, poroto!

Al anciano le dolía demasiado verlo así al niño, porque se notaba que sufría por algo que él asumió ser un trauma.

Zeff. — Tu trabajo es alimentar a quien esté hambriento. Solo eso ¡Olvidate de lo que sea que te está apresando, ahora eso no importa! — Sabia que no era tan sencillo, pero jamas fue bueno con las palabras.

La mirada del pequeño había comenzado a relajarse para dejar fluir aquellas lágrimas abundante de sus ojos. Su cuerpo ya no estaba en tensión, podría decir que ahora era flojo aunque sus manos temblaban.

Zeff supo que ya no hay mas que agregar, esperar una respuesta de Sanji era ponerlo en mas presión de la que él estaba teniendo. Solo era un niño, alguien revoltoso, maleducado: con sus hormonas saltarinas pero era un niño a fin de cuentas.

Se quedaron ambos en silencio por un minuto, mientras las lágrimas de Sanji dejaban de caer y su rostro recuperaba su color piel dejando de lado su rubor.

Zeff. — Duérmete, poroto. — Sanji asintió y se recostó en la cama aun abrazando la almohada. — Cuando te despiertes trabajaras el doble por haberte tomado estas horas libres.

Pero Sanji no lo tomó como castigo, al contrario: era lo mejor que podían ofrecerle. Sonrió contra la almohada.

Zeff se alejo del joven para abrir la puerta y suspirar. — Sanji, eres un tonto. — Sin ánimos de ofender, claramente con puro cariño fraternal.

Sanji se removió para susurrar. — Vinsmoke...

Zeff se le volvió a acercar para saber que le susurró. — Si es un insulto, poroto. Te mando a trabajar.

Sanji. — No, viejo decrepito. — Su voz sonaba temblorosa. — Vinsmoke... Yo. — Frunció su rostro amenazando un llanto de vuelta.

Sanji solo quería devolver esa charla que él le había dado, pero no sabia como hablar de algo que le traumó tanto a temprana edad.

Zeff no necesitó mas explicaciones aunque quedó sorprendido por escuchar ese nombre. Con sus nudillos acaricio la cien del niño. — No te fuerces, duérmete. Mañana trabajaras como mula. — Volvió a repetir y se retiro del lugar, cerrando la puerta detrás suya.

— Vinsmoke... Pensaba que era un mito. — Susurró, caminó para alejarse de la puerta.

_" ¿Será que ese ejercito del mal le hizo algo a Sanji?"_

Pero no era su tema, con su mano intentó volar esos pensamientos. Ahora el niño estaba en el restaurante y nada podría pasarle.

" _El mar es inmenso y tenebroso, un niño fácilmente podría ser roto por las olas del destino._

**Author's Note:**

> Me gusta mucho hacer one shots.   
> Luego de ver WCI me preguntaba ¿Saben los del baratie el pasado de Sanji? ¿O solo piensan que el pequeño Sanji nació de un repollo espiraloso de una huerta? 
> 
> Y Zeff es el único padre de Sanji, he dicho (?)  
> Tuve que tal vez hacerlos muy "OOC" para que quede como quise, espero sus comentarios. <3 
> 
> ¿Y porqué Poroto? Me gusta mucho ese apodo para el pequeño Sanji. Es cómo una forma de tratarlo como algo tan pequeño como un poroto y a la vez tierno: hace juego con su profesión. Seguramente Sanji siendo adulto le siguen llamando poroto. (?)


End file.
